OS: Hôte improvisé
by Malicia-Rerhti
Summary: Shige travail en tant que plongeur dans un host club, mais un jour, il renverse un client, un Yakuza. Il va devoir devenir son hôte personnel, alors qu'il déteste ces gens-là! Comment va-t-il s'en sortir? UA;Romance;Yaoi;Lemon;Nishikido Ryo/Shigeaki Kato


/ !\ Lemon !

Hôte improvisé

-Je m'ennuie… soupira le beau jeune homme brun affalé dans un grand fauteuil de luxe du club où il avait décidé de passer la fin de soirée.

Il était habillé avec classe, un costume blanc avec une chemise noire recouvraient son corps finement musclé, des chaussures et une ceinture, noires aussi, et une cravate rouge, qui avait échoué depuis longtemps sur le sol. Il était beau, magnifique, même s'il arborait en ce moment un visage fermé, froid, dur. Il avait des yeux brun profonds, presque noir, un nez droit et une bouche légèrement pulpeuse, le tout entouré de cheveux noir coulant jusqu'à mi-nuque dans un dégradé raide et une légère frange masquant son regard de jais.

-Vous… Vous vous ennuyez Nishikido-sama ? demanda l'hôte d'une voix stupéfaite.

Il était abasourdi ! Depuis les cinq mois que le Yakuza venait ici, jamais il n'avait eu l'air, ni prétendu, encore moins affirmé, qu'il s'ennuyait ! L'hôte numéro 1 du club "Himistu No Paradise" était outré!

-Oui, tu deviens ennuyant… lança d'une voix monocorde Nishikido.

-Mais… Mais… Je… Je suis le numéro 1!

Le jeune homme tourna vers l'hôte un regard perçant empli de dérision.

-Grâce à moi! Si je ne t'avais pas choisi tu serais sûrement retourné à tes cuisines! lâcha-t-il d'une voix glaciale et moqueuse.

-Mais…

-Bon! Je vais m'en aller, le coupa le Yakuza.

D'un mouvement souple il ramassa sa cravate et se releva, s'apprêtant à sortir du club. Malheureusement, il fût harponné par le patron, un gros bonhomme chauve qui portait un costume trop serrant pour son gabarit.

-Nishikido-sama vous vous en allez déjà?

-Oui je m'ennuie avec Munashii-kun, soupira le Yakuza.

-Mais… Mais… vous pouvez choisir quelqu'un d'autre? Hasarda l'homme obèse.

-Sans façon!

Sur ce Nishikido se dirigea vers la sortie. Il chercha son cellulaire dans la poche intérieure de sa veste quand un garçon lui fonça dessus. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter et se retrouva les fesses à terre, le garçon à califourchon sur ses genoux.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour cracher les insanités qui lui venaient à la tête mais il fut devancé par le gérant qui beugla:

-Kenmei! Qu'est ce que tu fous? Relève-toi! Vite!

Ledit Kenmei, un peu étourdi, releva la tête et tomba dans deux abysses profondes.

-Euuuh… Je…

-Abruti! Tu aurais du t'appeler Oruka plutôt que Kenmei! lui lança Munashii en le tirant de force par le coude pour qu'il se retire du Yakuza.

-Est-ce que ca va Nishikido-sama? demanda le gros monsieur.

-Je suis désolé! s'excusa le jeune garçon tout en s'inclinant.

-Tu crois que des excuses vont suffire? siffla le numéro 1. C'est le client le plus important du club!

-Je suis vraiment désolé, continua Kenmei.

-Si tu crois que s'excuser va tout arranger! ragea le patron.

Pendant que Kenmei se faisait réprimandé, Nishikido s'était redressé, époussetant ses vêtements calmement, il posa ensuite son regard sur le jeune garçon, qui se faisait limite insulter maintenant. Il était mignon, un visage rond, des cheveux brun foncé descendant juste au commencement de sa nuque, découpés dans un dégradé arrangé, deux mèches encadraient son visage dans une raie de côté. Une des mèches masquait la moitié de son visage, laissant apparaitre juste un œil d'un brun noisette alors qu'il continuait de s'excuser en s'inclinant. Il portait le costume de la plonge : une chemise blanche surmontée d'un veston sans manche noir et avec un pantalon classique, noir aussi.

-Il n'a qu'à me tenir compagnie pour la soirée, proposa Nishikido.

-Pardon ? s'outra l'hôte numéro 1 blessé dans son orgueil.

Comment Nishikido-sama pouvait préférer pareil abruti pour lui tenir compagnie plutôt que lui ?

Kenmei, lui était abasourdi. Il plaisantait, n'est-ce pas ? Ce Yakuza n'envisageait tout de même pas vraiment qu'il lui tienne compagnie ? D'abord il n'était pas hôte, ensuite il détestait ce genre de gars !

-Vous êtes sûr Nishikido-sama ? demanda le patron.

-Oh que oui, lui répondit le Yakuza en voyant l'expression déconfite sur le visage du garçon, il avait enfin trouvé un nouveau jouet et celui-ci semblait des plus intéressants !

-Mais enfin Monsieur ! riposta Kenmei. Je ne suis pas hôte moi ! Je fais la plonge et le service !

-Et bien aujourd'hui tu feras hôte !

-Mais !

-Tu veux perdre ton job ? s'énerva le gérant.

-Non ! répliqua aussitôt le garçon.

Non ! Il avait trop besoin de ce job ! Mais il ne voulait pas tenir compagnie à un Yakuza, c'était tout à fait contre ses principes ! En fait tenir compagnie à qui que ce soit était contre ses principes, mais encore plus à un Yakuza ! En plus il le narguait avec un regard fier !

Kenmei grinça des dents, ce sera juste pour une fois, se rassura-t-il.

Il se dirigea donc vers une place libre, celle qu'occupaient le Yakuza et Munashii plus tôt, et s'y installa, suivi par Nishikido qui une fois assis lui prit la main et lui déposa un baiser, sous les yeux abasourdis de Kenmei.

-Je suis Nishikido Ryo, enchanté, susurra le Yakuza.

-Kat… commença l'hôte improvisé avant de se rattraper. Euh… Kenmei, enchanté de même, lui répondit-il en retirant sa main.

-Et si tu me disais ton vrai nom ? demanda Ryo avec une voix mielleuse.

-C'est contre les principes du club, s'exclama Kenmei.

-Munashii-kun me l'a dit, avança Nishikido.

-Je ne suis pas Munashii-kun.

-Très juste, encore heureux, sinon tu m'ennuierais aussi.

-Pardon ? s'outra Kenmei.

-Serais-tu sourd ? s'amusa le Yakuza.

Kenmei rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux !

La soirée fut très désagréable pour Kenmei alors que Ryo lui s'amusait comme un fou, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu aussi bonne répartie en face de lui !

Kenmei dû raconter sa vie au Yakuza, le client est roi et celui-ci exigeait un rapport sur sa vie privée.

Au début Kenmei était absolument contre! Ce n'était pas à lui de divulguer ses origines! Ryo contra avec cette simple phrase:

-Tu veux que je te dise quoi? Je suis un Yakuza c'est un résumé assez clair, je n'ai absolument pas besoin de te donner plus d'informations, sauf si tu veux te retrouver au fin fond de la baie de Tokyo. De plus, je suis curieux de savoir ce qui t'oblige à travailler ici. Et enfin, si tu ne me dis rien, je te fais renvoyer sur le champ!

Le tout dit d'une voix basse et railleuse.

Dire que Kenmei l'avait eu mauvaise était un euphémisme. Il lui raconta donc "sa vie".

Il était un salariman de 28 ans, avait une femme, il ne portait pas son alliance au travail. Sa femme attendait un heureux événement et il avait donc besoin d'argent…

Tout ceci était un mensonge, évidemment! Il n'allait pas déballer sa vie à ce type ingrat!

A la fin de la soirée, le patron vint voir si tout s'était bien déroulé.

-A merveille ! répondit Ryo sous les grognements de son accompagnateur plus qu'agacé. Je le veux à chaque fois que je viens!

-Quoi ? s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Keinmei et le patron.

-Il est très… divertissant je dois dire, taquina-t-il avec un sourire espiègle en direction du nouvel hôte.

-Je vais t'en foutre moi du divertissement ! s'emporta le jeune homme.

-Kenmai ! le ramena à l'ordre le patron. Si tu ne veux pas perdre ta place tu as intérêt à suivre les exigences de Nishikido-sama !

-Pardon ? Mais je ne suis pas…

-Hôte, je sais, le coupa le gérant. Maintenant si ! Tu seras l'hôte attitré de Nishikido-sama !

Kenmei n'eût pas le temps d'en placer une que Ryo se leva.

-A demain soir alors mon chéri.

Sur ce il lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres et s'en alla, laissant en plan le patron et l'employer.

Après quelques secondes d'ahurissement le patron se réveilla, sortant le garçon de son choc.

-Tu nettoieras la cuisine et la vaisselle demain, rentre chez toi ! lui ordonna-t-il.

Kenmei acquiesça, encore trop choqué, il se dirigea vers les vestiaires, croisant Munashii.

-Comment oses-tu me voler mon client, espèce de dégénéré.

Le jeune homme se réveilla immédiatement.

-Je te le laisserais volontiers, je ne voulais pas être hôte !

-Pourtant tu as accepté !

-J'ai besoin d'argent !

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi Monsieur Je Sers A Rien ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas, siffla, Kenmei.

-Je vais te le faire regretter ! Nishikido-sama est à moi !

-Pas vraiment apparemment puisqu'il ta jeté !

-Enfoiré !

Munashii l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise, le plaquant contre le casier. Keimei gémit de douleur, il avait reçu la clef du casier aux milieu du dos juste à côté de la colonne vertébrale, et bon dieu que c'était douloureux.

-On fait moins le malin maintenant, hein ?

-Evidemment, grosse brute, gémit le garçon acculé. Tu n'es doué qu'en ça de toute manière, en rapport de force !

-Espèce de… commença-t-il en l'enfonçant encore plus contre le casier, arrachant un cri de douleur à Kenmei.

Ce fut à cet instant que le patron entra dans le vestiaire, ayant l'air de chercher quelque chose. La scène qu'il découvrit en entrant était très loin de lui plaire, son nouveau gagne-pain se faisait martyriser par son ancien porte-monnaie !

-Munashii ! hurla-t-il. Lâche-le immédiatement ou je te vire !

Munashii lâcha directement le garçon qui tomba par terre. Mon dieu, son dos allait être en bon état, comment il allait expliquer ca demain en se dénudant ?

-Rentrez chez vous ! aboya le gérant.

Kenmei se dépêcha de s'habiller tandis que Munashii avait déjà plié bagage et s'en allait.

Une fois prêt, il prit son sac, lança un dernier regard noir à son patron et rentra chez lui. Une fois dehors il respira un bon coup… Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, tant pis pour l'heure tardive. Il attrapa son cellulaire et composa le numéro de la personne plus à même d'être encore debout à cette heure bien avancée de la nuit… du matin en fait, ou qui ne le tuerait pas si il le réveillait.

-Oui ? lui répondit une voix endormie au bout du fil.

-Je te réveille ?

-Nan, nan, je fais toujours la fête jusqu'à quatre heures du mat un jour où le lendemain y a école moi, tu sais bien, lui répondit la voix. Bien sûr Shige, que je dormais !

-Pardon, répondit ledit Shige.

-C'est pas grave, souffla le garçon de l'autre côté du fil, maintenant qu'il était réveillé autant venir en aide à son ami, car à sa voix il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tu viens chez moi ?

-D'accord, j'arrive dans cinq minutes ! s'enthousiasma Shige.

-J'espère que c'est important Kato Shigeaki, sinon je t'étripe !

-Oui, oui, à tout de suite.

Sur ce il raccrocha, et c'est d'un pas plus léger qu'il se dirigea vers l'appartement de son ami.

Ami qui s'empressa de s'habiller, il connaissait les cinq minutes de son ami qui était plus des deux que des cinq. Il ne fut donc pas surpris d'entendre la sonnette de sa porte deux minutes plus tard.

Il laissa entrer son ami, le faisant s'installer sur son fauteuil alors qu'il allait chercher à boire.

-Tu as appelé Koyama ? demanda le garçon.

-Nan, j'ai tout de suite pensé que toi, tu ne m'égueulerais pas si je raccourcissais ta nuit, lui répondit Shige avec un sourire faussement penaud.

-Un jour je vais te tuer ! déclara le garçon avec un grand sourire.

-Tu peux pas, tu m'aimes trop Tego-chan !

-Mais bien sûr, soupira le dit Tego-chan avec dépit…

Il ne savait même pas à quel point.

-Alors ? reprit-il. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Shige soupira. Tegoshi Yuya le regarda, attendant que son ami se dévoile. Il était rare qu'il soit le premier confident du garçon, ce dernier racontant tout d'abord à son meilleur ami Koyama Keiichiro. Mais il pouvait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas pu se résigner à le réveiller… Koyama était redoutable au réveil.

-Je suis hôte… commença Shige.

-Quoi ? Je pensais que tu faisais que la plonge ? s'étonna Tegoshi.

-Ben oui ! Et ça aurait du rester comme ca !

-T'énerve pas sur moi Shige… soupira Yuya

-Pardon… Mais tu vois, continua Kato d'une voix moins colérique, je suis vraiment dégouté.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-Ce putain de Yakuza veut que je sois sont hôte exclusif !

-Pardon ?

-Oui, sans faire exprès je lui fonce dessus et lui il décide que je dois lui tenir compagnie pour la nuit !

-Mais tu détestes les Yakuza… Enfin pas que les Yakuza, se reprit Tegoshi, tu détestes tous les gens qui peuvent entrer dans ce genre d'endroit… mais particulièrement les Yakuza!

-Je suis au courant tu sais, se moqua Shige. Mais je dois lui tenir compagnie à ce connard parce qu'il me trouve divertissant !

-Euuuh, Shige, je t'ai jamais entendu déblatérer autant d'insulte en si peu de temps.

-Oh, pardon…

-Non, moi je m'en fiche, ricana Yuya. C'est même marrant.

-Te moque pas !

-Loin de moi cette idée ! s'outra faussement Tegoshi déclenchant un fou rire général.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes ils réussirent à se calmer.

-Alors ?

-Ben ensuite, continua Shige, pour bien finir ma soirée, je rencontre l'hôte qui devait normalement lui tenir compagnie. Tu sais Munashii ? Ce gars hyper orgueilleux dont je vous ai parlé à toi et Keii-chan.

-Oui, oui je vois.

-Ben il n'était pas très content que je lui "pique" son client…

-Oh… Et?

-On a eu une petite altercation? hésita Shigeaki.

Le visage de Yuya se ferma, si Koyama était terrifiant au réveil Tegoshi lui était terrifiant quand on s'en prenait à ses amis. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte il aurait du réveiller Keichiro? Nan, sinon il serait déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est !

-Euuuh, Tego?

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passer? demanda Yuya avec une voix froide.

-Rien de bien méchant! le rassura directement Kato.

-Mais encore?

-Il ma poussé contre un casier, rien de grave, grommela Shige.

-Dessape-toi! ordonna Tegoshi.

-Pardon?

-Je suppose que tu ne me dis pas la vérité sinon tu serais déjà affalé dans mon fauteuil. Là tu te tiens droit comme un piquet! Je veux voir l'étendue des dégâts!

Shigeaki rougit, il savait Tegoshi très observateur. En temps normal c'était un éternel enfant mais il pouvait se montrer très perspicace quand il était sérieux. Mais pas au point de remarquer un petit détail comme ça!

Bien sûr qu'il se tenait droit comme un piquet, son dos lui faisait un mal de chien, il sentait encore la pique de la clef dans sa chair!

-Tego…

-Maintenant ou c'est moi qui le fais!

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il retira son T-shirt en vitesse.

-Tourne-toi!

-Ouais, ouais… grommela Kato.

Il se leva et tourna le dos à son ami, lui montrant l'étendue des dégâts.

-Oh la vache! s'exclama Yuya.

-Quoi? s'étonna Shige.

-Je vais chercher de quoi soigner ça, c'est pas beau avoir!

-Comment ça?

Shige tourna la tête le plus qu'il pût, tournant même sur lui-même, sans succès.

Tegoshi revint de sa sale de bain avec du désinfectant, de la pommade contre les bleus, des cotons et une bande. Shige gémit, ça allait piquer, il le sentait.

-Tu sais Tego, tenta-t-il, ça va, je n'ai pas besoin d'être soigné.

Tegoshi lui lança un regard qui voulait dire "on ne la fait pas à moi". Kato soupira, résigné.

-Ca risque de piquer un peu, le prévint Tegoshi avec une pointe de sadisme dans la voix en s'approchant avec un morceau d'ouate imbibé d'alcool.

Il tamponna l'endroit meurtri. En effet ce n'était pas beau à voir, il avait un bleu, tirant plus vers le rouge/mauve, située un peu plus bas que les omoplates, qui faisait la taille d'une main. Au centre il avait une légère blessure ouverte, de la taille d'une base de clef. Ce gars n'y était pas allé de main morte! La marque serait visible pendant au moins deux semaines! Olala, s'il lui mettait la main dessus il le tuerait avec un sadisme non feint !

-Aïïïe! se plaignit Shige.

-Petite nature va! Se moqua Tegoshi avec un sourire sadique.

Il continua à tamponner, un peu plus délicatement cependant, il devait avoir un mal de chien! Une fois la plaie désinfectée il prit une noisette de crème et l'appliqua le plus délicatement possible sur la contusion. Shige gémit plus fort quand il effleura une côte.

-Je crois qu'il ta froissée une côte, déclara Yuya.

-Sers bien fort le bandage alors!

-Oui, oui.

Une fois la crème appliqué, Tegoshi commença à bander la taille de son ami.

-Bien fort j'ai dit.

Tegoshi lança un regard noir que Shige ne pût pas voir avant de sourire sadiquement, bien fort? Okey! Et il serra.

-AÏE! rouspéta Shige en se tournant à moitié afin de jeter un regard noir à son ami.

-C'est toi qui m'a dit bien fort! répliqua Tegoshi avec une voix et un sourire innocent.

-Pas à m'en défoncer les autres côtes!

-Bah faut savoir hein…

-Grrr, termine s'il te plait!

-Oui mon capitaine! lui répondit Yuya en portant sa main à son front à la manière des militaires.

Il termina de bander son ami.

-Je vais rentrer chez moi me préparer pour les cours, déclara Shige.

-Reviens avant d'aller travailler que je te refasse un bandage.

-Okey, aller à tantôt!

-Kisssss! ordonna Tegoshi.

Shige sourit et embrassa Tegoshi sur le front.

-Aller, ciao.

Une fois son ami sortit Tegoshi posa deux doigts sur son front et murmura pour lui-même.

-Baka, ce n'était pas la que je voulais que tu m'embrasses…

Shige se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui, prépara son sac de cours avant de filer vers chez son meilleur ami. C'était à lui qu'incombait la charge de sortir Koyama de son lit pour le trainer de force vers leur université.

Une fois chez son ami, il avait le double des clefs, il entra vite fait dans la chambre de ce dernier.

Koyama était emmitouflé en dessous des couvertures, couvertures qui furent enlevées d'un mouvement brusque par Shige.

-Debout!

-Encore cinq minute maman, grommela le garçon roux se blottissant en position fœtale sur son matelas tentant de garder encore un peu de chaleur.

-Je suis pas ta mère! Allez! S'écria Shige, un accent moqueur dans la voix.

-Huuuuuu…

C'est avec peine que Koyama sortit de son lit. Il regarda son meilleur ami dans les yeux d'un œil fatigué avant de se lever d'un coup.

-Qu'est ce que tu as? demanda-t-il.

-Comment ca? lui répondit Shige plus qu'étonné.

-Pas de ça avec moi, on se connait depuis qu'on est en couche culotte! T'es tendu comme le fil d'un string!

-Belle comparaison, grommela Kato.

-Shige?

-Prépare-toi! Je t'expliquerai en route!

Ni une, ni deux, Koyama se dirigea en vitesse vers sa douche, se prépara rapidement, avala un bon petit déjeuner, forçant Kato à manger avec lui. Une fois fait, ils se brossèrent les dents, Shige ayant l'habitude de devoir manger avec son ami avait arrêté de déjeuner chez lui et avait laissé une brosse à dents ici.

Une fois fini, Koyama ramasse quelques livres d'art qu'il mit dans son sac pour les cours.

-Tu as oublié ton attirail de pinceau, signala Shige.

-Ah oui! J'ai peinture aujourd'hui !

Il prit sa pochette de pinceau et l'enfourna dans son sac. Ensuite les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers l'université, Shige ne pût échapper à l'interrogation qui suivit. Il lui raconta tout, de sa mésaventure jusqu'au passage chez Tegoshi.

-Tu aurais dû me réveiller.

-Et finir éventré? Non merci!

-Ben voyons, comme si j'allais te faire du mal! s'outra Koyama.

-Keii-chan, la dernière fois que je t'ai réveillé une minute avant l'heure j'ai manqué de peu d'embrasser ta lampe de chevet.

-Mouais…

-T'en fait pas, Tego m'a bien soigné!

-Je le plains.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu n'as toujours pas remarqué?

-Remarqué quoi? s'étonna Shige.

-Rien, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, souffla Koyama.

-Mais!

-Je serai muet comme une tombe! D'ailleurs à ce que je sache ton bâtiment est de l'autre côté ! Et il va sonner dans, il regarda sa montre, trois minute ! A moins que tu ne suives les cours d'art avec moi ou sport avec Tego aujourd'hui ?

-Sans façons, cria Shige qui avait déjà commencé à courir pour arriver à son bâtiment.

Si Tegoshi et Koyama avaient cours dans le premier bâtiment regroupant les options littérature art et sport lui avait cours dans le bâtiment le plus éloigné du campus, celui de droit et médecine.

Il arriva tout juste à la sonnerie, heureusement parce que le prof était vache ! Dès que la cloche sonnait le début du cours il fermait les portes, afin que les retardataires passent les deux heures avant la pause devant la porte fermée !

Il s'installa à un pupitre et sorti ses livres de droit.

Il n'était absolument pas un salariman de 28 ans marié qui attendait un enfant, il était juste un garçon prodige de 19 ans qui était déjà à sa troisième année d'université en droit afin de devenir avocat.

Le cours passa à la vitesse de l'éclair. A la pause de midi il partit rejoindre ses deux amis à la cantine du bâtiment du centre.

Une fois arrivé il vit directement les deux garçons discute, d'après leur visage le sujet devait être sérieux. Il s'installa discrètement quand 2 paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

-Il faut que tu changes de boulot ! déclara simplement Keiichiro.

-Pardon ?

-Oui ! surenchérit Yuya. Si tu continues tu vas avoir des ennuis, qui te dit que Muda… euuuh…

-Munashii, corrigeât Shige.

-Munashii ne va pas te réattaquer ?

-Je suis couvert !

-Mais Shige réfléchis ! s'emporta Koyama. Tu ne fais plus la plonge maintenant, tu es l'hôte d'un homme peu fréquentable !

-Je sais ce que je fais !

-Non justement ! l'interrompit Tegoshi. Et ca va te mener droit dans le mur !

-Ca suffit ! Je ne veux plus en parler, j'ai besoin d'argent, je n'ai pas de parent pour me payer mes études moi ! siffla Kato. Sur ce !

Il se leva et se dirigea vers son bâtiment, cette conversation il l'avait entendue des centaines de fois, et il ne comptait pas arrêter de si tôt ! D'abord finir ses études, c'était son objectif, même si c'était avec de l'argent dont il n'était pas fier du gain.

-Je crois qu'il est plus en colère que d'habitude, remarqua Koyama.

-Mais… Je… je veux pas qu'il me déteste !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Yuya, il va vite se remettre, comme à chaque fois !

-Oui…

Le reste de la journée passa lentement, Shige se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui sans attendre ses deux amis, il avait besoin de support, pas de contradiction !

Heureusement il avait pu échapper au cours de sport, ca sert d'être aimé de tous les profs !

Il avait donc pût cacher sa blessure. Une fois chez lui, il se débanda, prit une douche rapide, s'habilla et se dirigea vers le combini ou il travaillait avant d'aller au club.

Il avait pris deux jobs, ses parents ayant disparu, ils avaient fui en fait.

Sous la menace de Yakuza, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il détestait ces gens-là et qu'il voulait devenir avocat, il voulait détruire les gens qui lui avaient arraché ses parents ! Car même s'il savait qu'il n'était pas un enfant voulu et aimé, ses parents le gardaient au moins pour le gain, jamais ils ne l'auraient abandonné sans ces types. Il devait donc subvenir à ses besoins, seul.

Au départ, il n'y avait pas de souci, il travaillait après le lycée au combini en bas de sa rue, c'était suffisant, mais maintenant qu'il suivait des études de droit, les frais étaient plus élevés, il avait alors trouvé un travail au club d'hôte. Il ne devait que s'occuper du nettoyage à la base…

Au magasin tout se passa pour le mieux, c'était tranquille, comme à chaque fois en fait. Il salua son patron et s'en alla en direction du club. Comme à son habitude il passa par derrière pour ensuite se diriger vers les vestiaires. Comme il était en avance de trente minutes il se changea à son aise. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Oh! Tamaki-sempai! s'exclama-t-il en voyant son collège de plonge. Vous ne devriez pas arriver vers dix heures?

-Malheureusement mon petit Kato-chan, il a été décidé que je viendrais plus tôt vu que tu as du travail DANS le club! Et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Masuda !

Shige pâlit furieusement, c'était une blague? Il n'était pas hôte bon sang!

-Ah! Kato-kun, lança le patron en entrant dan la pièce. C'est bien que tu sois là plus tôt, tu vas pouvoir mettre le nouvel uniforme et passer chez la coiffeuse-maquilleuse.

-Non!

-Pardon?

-Je ne suis pas hôte monsieur! s'exclama Shige.

-Maintenant si!

-Mais…

-Pas de mais, si tu ne veux pas perdre ton boulot tu te dépêches!

Shige était abasourdi, non, il n'allait quand même pas l'obliger à jouer l'hôte avec l'abruti de Yakuza tout de même? Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça?

Sur ce le patron s'en alla, laissant les deux garçons seuls dans la cuisine.

-Tu n'as donc pas demandé de mutation...

-Bien sûr que non! Tu m'as bien regardé? s'époumona Kato. J'ai la tête à jouer à l'hôte ? Surtout pour ce… ce… arg!

-Oh, belle expression Kato-chan, se moqua Masuda. C'est qui "arg"?

-Très drôle, "arg" c'est ce… ce … grrr! Qui m'oblige à être hôte!

Masuda explosa de rire, c'était rare de voir Shige en colère, très rare! Même quand le patron lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs il était là et patientait, sans sourciller, attendant la fin de la tirade, souvent blessante, de leur merveilleux patron.

-Entre "arg" et "grrr", s'esclaffa-t-il. Je ne m'y retrouve plus!

Shige le suivit dans son fou-rire, c'était un moyen comme un autre de décompresser.

-Nishikido Ryo, réussit à articuler Kato entre deux éclats.

-Oh? s'étonna Masuda. C'est lui "arg" et "grrr"?

-Oui, déclara Shige retrouvant enfin son calme.

-Pourquoi?

-Comment ça pourquoi? C'est un Yakuza qui se croit tout permis! Il est hautain et arrogant!

Masuda lui lança un regard compatissant.

-Tu ne connais peur-être pas le vrai Ryo.

-Y a pas de vrai, se buta Shige. C'est un Yakuza, point à la ligne!

-Tu n'es pas aussi buter d'habitude, ronronna Masuda.

-Mouarf…

-Aller va te changer !

-Je veux pas ! Je suis pas hôte, je ne veux pas qu'on coiffe mes cheveux différemment et surtout… je ne veux pas être maquillé !

Masuda explosa de rire. L'air désespéré de Shige à ces derniers mots était tout simplement à se tordre de rire.

-Te maquille pas alors!

-Je peux? demanda Kato, plein d'espoir.

-J'en sais rien, demande à Ryo si il ne peut pas demander au Tyran... pardon, se reprit-il avec un sourire vicieux, au gérant, que tu ne sois pas maquillé et coiffé comme tous les autre hôtes?

-Parce que tu crois vraiment que ce… gars, hésita-t-il, va me rendre un quelconque service?

-Essaye!

-Mouais… grommela Shige.

Il changea rapidement de costume échangeant son pantalon, son gilet sans manche noir et sa chemise blanche contre une veste et un pantalon de costume blanc et une chemise noir léopard… C'était laid… Il détestait les motifs léopard…

Masuda le jugea de haut en bas.

-Mon Kato-chan… tu es à croquer ! Tu serais pas mon pote et mon collègue je te draguerais bien.

-Sans façon! rigola Shige.

-Et puis, tu vas bientôt me présenter des gars, rappela-t-il à Shige avec une moue taquine. Allez, va voir ton client personnel!

-Arf!

Sur ce, Shige se dirigea vers la salle afin de rejoindre Nishikido. Il le trouva assis sur la banquette VIP. En le voyant arriver Ryo esquissa un grand sourire.

Ce gosse l'intéressait plus que de raison, parce que bien sûr il avait fait des recherches, ce gamin lui avait menti, bientôt père? Ben voyons.

-Kenmei-chan, dit-il en se levant, faisant face au garçon qui rougit légèrement sous son regard perçant.

-Nishikido-sama, lui répondit Shige en s'inclinant légèrement.

-Tu n'es pas maquillé?

-Euh… Je… bafouilla Kato.

-Je n'ai pas de décodeur tu sais, ironisa Ryo.

Shige piqua un fard phénoménal et s'inclina un peu plus.

-Seriez-vous d'accord si je ne me maquille pas en votre présence et que je garde mes cheveux tel quel?

C'était une question plus criée qu'autre chose mais elle fit grandir encore plus si possible le sourire de Ryo.

-A la condition que tu me racontes ta vraie vie… Kato Shigeaki.

Shige se redresse aussi vite qu'un ressort. C'était bien son nom qu'il venait de dire là? Pas son nom de boulot mais son vrai nom?

-Comment…

-J'ai demandé au patron, je sais aussi que tu n'es pas marié, pour le reste je n'en sais rien.

Mensonge, évidemment, en une nuit son détective avait déjà sa vie complète dans un dossier.

Shige le regardait avec un regard perdu, leur patron avait fait ça? Il pensait pourtant que l'anonymat était de mise ici… Apparemment pas pour les clients haut placés, ce qui agaça fortement Kato.

-Donc… commença-t-il. Si je vous raconte ma vie, vous me laissez… comme ça? Demanda-t-il en faisant un geste de la main pour se désigner.

-Tu as tout compris.

-D'accord…

Il ne voulait absolument pas mettre la tonne de maquillage qu'exigeait le club, qu'il fallait enlever au karcher en rentrant si on ne voulait pas qu'on le voit encore le lendemain, à croire que c'était du permanant, ni avoir une coupe extravagante!

-Bien, installe toi alors, je suis tout ouïe, ironisa Ryo.

-Ben voyons, grommela Shige.

Il dut se résoudre à lui raconter sa vie… partiellement, ce type n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir dans les détails. Donc, il était étudiant qui avait besoin d'argent pour pouvoir payer lesdites études. Il comptait en rester là mais c'était loin du goût de Ryo.

-Quelles études ?

-Des études… marmonna Kato.

-Mais encore ? insista Nishikido.

-Non mais je vous demande des précisions sur vos trafics moi ?

Le visage de Ryo se ferma d'un coup, passant de taquin à froid.

-Ne me cherche pas Kato-kun, si je suis ici c'est pour me détendre… susurra Ryo.

Shigeaki se tendit imperceptiblement, il était terrifiant là, le Yakuza!

-Euuuh, des études de droit ! se précipita-t-il de répondre, se retrouver au fin fond de la baie de Tokyo était sa dernière envie !

-Ben voilà, c'était pas si dur, lui répondit Ryo, retrouvant un visage taquin et utilisant une voix sensuelle. Tu veux devenir avocat ?

-Oui, marmonna-t-il.

Après cette réponse Ryo soupira, le garçon n'avait visiblement pas envie de parler de sa vie privée avec lui, dommage, lui qui adorait discuter avec quelqu'un en tout point différent de lui, et Kato l'était vraiment ! Il lança donc le premier sujet qui lui venait à la tête : littérature.

A partir de ce moment s'ouvrit un débat plus qu'enthousiasme. Shigeaki adorait lire, pas besoin de dire que ce sujet l'avait fait sortir de sa coquille. Même s'ils avaient beaucoup de goût divergeants, ils conversèrent avec beaucoup d'entrain.

Ryo sourit, Shige lui plaisait de plus en plus, il n'était pas comme l'autre benêt qui lui tenait compagnie. Il n'essayait pas de monopoliser son attention en vue d'une promotion, disant amen à chacune de ses phrases. Non, Shige était vrai… Et il avait de plus en plus envie de l'avoir rien qu'à lui.

La soirée passa trop vite au goût de Ryo, et même Shige du s'avouer avoir pris plaisir à parler comme ça avec le Yakuza.

-Et bien, susurra Nishikido. C'était une bonne soirée. Malheureusement demain je ne saurai pas venir.

Shige ne répondit rien, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Donc à bientôt mon cœur.

Kato allait se révolter sous l'appellation mais fut couper par une paire de lèvres l'embrassant. Complètement sous le choc il laissa Ryo approfondir le baiser, pénétrant sa bouche de sa langue. Il le repoussa d'un coup.

-Non mais ça va pas ?

-Si, très bien pourquoi ? ironisa Nishikido.

-Mais… tu… c'est la deuxième fois ! s'écria Shige.

-Seulement ? Je suis plus patient que ce que je pensais, aller au revoir mon amour.

Sur ce il ré embrassa chastement Shige et s'en alla, laissant le garçon sur le cul…

Mais quel culot ! De quel droit se permettait-il de l'embrasser.

-Oooh, Nishikido-sama est déjà parti ? demanda le patron qui s'était approché.

-Apparemment, grogna Shige sur les nerfs. Après tout c'est l'heure de la fermeture.

-Ne sois pas si insolent ! Grouille-toi de rentrer !

Le patron le laissa en plan, rejoignant sa précieuse caisse.

Il souffla et se dirigea vers le vestiaire, y retrouvant le numéro 1.

-Alors tu t'es amusé ? siffla Munashii.

-Oh c'est bon. Fiche moi la paix, maugréa Shige.

Pas que lui et Munashii étaient super amis, en fait ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment adressé la parole à part pour les salutations et formules de politesse. Comme Munashii était arrivé au club avant lui, il se prenait de haut, même si Masuda lui avait dit qu'il n'était devenu hôte que grâce au Yakuza. Depuis ce jour, il traitait Shige ainsi que Masuda, qui était à la plonge, comme des moins que rien.

-Pardon ?

-Hellow ! s'écria Masuda en entrant dans la pièce, empêchant Munashii de sauter sur Shige.

-Bonsoir Tamaki-sempai ! lança Shige sans enthousiasme alors que Munashii lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

-Ooooooooh, mon Uepi, sois pas aussi froid avec moi, s'écria Tamaki en s'accrochant à son cou. Et toi Kato-chan, appelle-moi Masuda, se plaignit-il.

-Fiche-moi la paix Masuda ! s'exclama ledit Uepi en se dégageant.

Il ramassa ses affaires et s'en alla. Masuda esquissa un sourire se retournant vers Shige, qui était occupé à se rhabiller dos à lui.

-Olala, tu es salement amoché dis donc !

-Hein ? demanda intelligemment Kato.

-Ton dos.

-Ah ! C'est rien je suis mal tombé c'est tout.

-Mouais… je vais faire semblant d'y croire et faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu vos éclats de voix à Ueda et à toi, se moqua Masuda.

-Tu nous as entendus ? s'étonna Shige en terminant de se changer.

-Ouais, le patron était occupé à faire la caisse, je lui ai dit que j'avais laissé une partie dans le vestiaire, il s'est encouru jusqu'à vous, c'était rigolo d'ailleurs.

-Merci, dit simplement Shigeaki.

-De quoi ? s'étonna son collègue.

-Quoi qu'il arrive tu me sors toujours de l'impasse, et ce depuis le début.

-Bah, on est pote, non ?

-Oui.

Shige lui offrit un gigantesque sourire.

-Bon j'y vais, à demain !

-Plonge ou hôte ? demanda Tamaki avant que Kato n'ai franchit la porte.

-Plonge, le Yakuza ne vient pas.

-Cool ! A demain alors !

Shige lui fit signe et s'en alla. Il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui, il prit une douche et se coucha de suite. Il était fatigué, mais il était obligé d'avouer que parler avec ce gars avait été vraiment agréable. Il expliquait son point de vue sans obliger son vis-à-vis de prendre parti, il était intelligent et avait de la culture… Si il n'avait pas été un Yakuza, Shige était persuadé qu'ils auraient pû merveilleusement bien s'entendre. C'est sur ces belles pensées qu'il tomba dans le gouffre du sommeil.

Le lendemain il se réveilla de bonne heure, prit un petit déjeuner complet et se prépara pour sortir. Il n'avait cours que cet après-midi, il était donc libre toute la matinée.

Il sortit de chez lui de bonne humeur, le sourire aux lèvres, il avait fait un chouette rêve mais il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir du contenu. Un fois dehors il se figeât totalement. Alors ça il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

-Salut ! sortit d'un voix timide Yuya.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Shige vraiment étonné.

-Oh, ben oui je vais bien, et toi ? grogna Tegoshi.

-Pardon. Bonjour Yuya, tu vas bien ? Que fais tu devant chez moi ?

Yuya souffla.

-Est-ce que tu nous en veux encore ?

-De quoi ? s'étonna Kato.

-Ben hier…

-Ah ! le coupa son ami avec un sourire. C'est oublié, ne t'en fais pas.

-C'est vrai ?

Tegoshi le regardais avec des yeux larmoyant.

-Juré !

-Yatta !

Tegoshi lui sauta littéralement au cou.

-Alors ta soirée ? lui demanda-t-il une fois décollé de son ami.

-J'ai encore dû jouer l'hôte avec se Yakuza.

Il lui raconta sa soirée dans les moindres détails, et au grand déplaisir de Yuya les yeux de Shige brillaient avec beaucoup d'intensité quand il raconta avec énormément d'intérêt leur conversation lecture.

-Il a l'air… agréable, lança Tegoshi.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Shige.

-Ben oui…

-Yuya, c'est un Yakuza, s'outra Kato.

-Même, tu te verrais raconter votre conversation…

-Mais non ! En plus il m'a ré embrassé, deux fois !

-Et c'était nul ?

Shige se figeât à la question et posa inconsciemment deux doigts sur sa bouche.

-Non… sortit-il abasourdi.

Non, il avait beau y repenser, à aucun moment il n'avait trouvé cela désagréable, il avait été en colère, car il les lui avait volé, ses baiser, mais absolument pas dégouté…

-Ben voilà, lui sortit Tegoshi avec une voix blessée qu'il n'avait su dissimuler.

-Tego ? demanda Shige en se retournant vers son ami, intrigué par son intonation, il se figeât en le voyant avec un visage triste. Est-ce que ça va ?

Tegoshi n'eût pas le temps de répondre qu'ils se firent tout deux acculer dans une ruelle adjacente devant laquelle ils passaient. Un homme se tenait devant eux, un 9mm pointé dans leur direction.

-Votre fric! Maintenant! hurla-t-il.

Tegoshi s'était réfugié derrière Shige et tremblait de tous ses membres, il était terrifié! Kato aussi mais il arrivait à bien le cacher.

-Votre fric! s'énerva le gars.

-Oh, du calme, tenta Kato en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

-Y a pas de calme qui tienne! Le fric !

Il tira un coup dans le vide, faisant sursauter et gémir de peur Tegoshi.

-D'accord! s'exclama Shige.

Il commença à sortir son portefeuille de sa poche quand il se figea. Derrière leur ravisseur se tenait un autre homme qui pointait son magnum contre sa tempe.

-Alors Raphaël, commença l'homme. On joue au ravisseur ? C'est Ryo qui va être heureux.

Shige se tendit en entendant le nom cité… Ryo… Comme dans Nishikido Ryo? Evidemment il eu la bonne idée d'énoncer cet hypothèse à voix haute.

-Ryo… Comme dans Nishikido Ryo?

Le nouvel arrivé sortit en vitesse un deuxième magnum et le pointa en direction des deux gamins.

-D'où tu le connais ? demanda-t-il brusquement, et n'attendant même pas la réponse, il aboya sur le gars qu'il tenait en joug:

-Tu as encore trop parlé! Je devrais te buter, ça fera des vacances à tout le monde!

-Non! s'exclama Kato, son âme de bon samaritain arrivant au galop. Je…

-Tais-toi! Je veux rien savoir! Barre-toi Raphaël.

Raphaël s'en alla la queue entre les jambes, tandis qu'il refixa son regard sur les deux jeunes hommes terrorisés.

-Vous deux vous allez me suivre.

-Vous allez nous tuer? demanda Tegoshi avec une petite voix.

L'homme esquissa un sourire.

-Bien sûr que non, on va juste mettre les choses au clair avec Ryo, lui répondit-il.

-Il n'a rien à voir là dedans ! Il ne connait pas Nishikido-san ! s'écria Shigeaki.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon gars, on va rien vous faire, juste parler… rassura l'homme.

-C'est ça qui m'inquiète justement ! s'outra Shige.

-Shige j'ai peur, murmura Yuya.

L'homme soupira, rangea ses armes et s'approcha des deux gamins.

-Je suis Yamashita Tomohisa, vous voulez mon arme pour vous assurez que je ne vous ferai pas de mal ?

Si de loin, l'homme, Yamashita, avait l'air terrifiant de près il était tout à fait hypnotisant ! Tegoshi rougit instantanément.

-Vous me suivez? demanda Yamashita en se mettant en route vers la sortie de la ruelle.

-Oui, répondit directement Yuya en le suivant.

Shige le regarda avec des yeux ronds, il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup à celui-là pour faire confiance à un gars qui se trimbale avec des pistolets! Il suivit donc son ami jusque dans la voiture.

Une fois installés, Yamashita à l'avant et Tegoshi et lui à l'arrière, Shige glissa à l'oreille de son ami:

-Pourquoi tu l'as suivi?

-Ben, il a pas l'air méchant, répondit Tegoshi en haussant les épaules.

-Tego, c'est un Yakuza! Nishikido non plus n'a pas l'air méchant!

-Ah… vu comme ça… sortit Tegoshi.

Shige souffla. Qu'est ce qui les attendait maintenant?

Yamashita regarda les deux garçons dans les rétroviseurs, se demandant comment le brun connaissait Ryo… Bah, il verrait bien, il refixa sont regard sur l'autre garçon, il était tout à fait à son goût…

Au bout de dix minutes ils arrivèrent devant une énorme maison avec un grillage pour le garage. Yamashita appuya sur un bouton qui ouvrit les grilles, entra et se gara. Une fois le moteur coupé il sortit de la voiture et ouvrit une des portes des sièges arrières afin que les deux garçons sortent pour le suivre. Ce qu'ils firent sans discuter.

Yamashita rentra à l'intérieur de la maison, toujours suivit des deux garçons.

-Ano… tenta Tegoshi.

Yamashita bloqua son regard interrogateur sur lui.

-Oui ?

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?

-On va voir Ryo.

Le ton était léger mais Kato se figea, s'arrêtant net.

-Nan !

-Pardon ? demanda Yamashita.

-Il est absolument hors de question que je le vois ici !

-Qui ?

-Nishikido !

-Shige… murmura Yuya alors que Yamashita fronça les sourcils.

Tomohisa s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose mais il se ravisa, fixant quelque chose dans le dos des deux garçons.

Deux bras enlacèrent la taille de Shige, le faisant sursauter alors que Tegoshi fit un bond sur le côté monumental !

-Mon chéri dis-moi se que tu fais ici, chuchota la voix à l'oreille de Shige.

Kato se détendit directement en reconnaissant la voix de la personne dans son dos, avant de se fustigé ! C'était quand même le Yakuza qui faisait de son métier un enfer ! Il essaya de se dégager, sans succès, Ryo était plus fort que lui.

-Pourquoi ils sont là ? demanda Nishikido à Yamashita.

-Ils connaissaient ton nom après un braquage, je pensais que c'était Raphaël qui les avait braqués en ton nom. Je me disais qu'il fallait mettre les choses au clair, lui répondit Tomohisa dans un haussement d'épaule.

-Raphaël a osé toucher à mon bien ? grogna Ryo, resserrant un peu plus ses bras autour de Shige.

-Eh ! Je ne t'appartiens pas s'exclama Kato.

Remarque complètement niée par les deux hommes.

-Oui, d'où tu le connais ? demanda Yamahita.

-C'est mon hôte.

-Oh ! Ah oui, tu m'en à parlé hier. Le gars que tu as obligé à te tenir compagnie ?

-Au moins, tu déformes pas la vérité, marmonna Shige.

-Pas besoin mon amour, la réalité est tellement belle, ironisa Ryo.

Tegoshi suivit l'échange avec des yeux exorbités. Pourquoi Shige ne se débattait pas plus que ça ? Est-ce que le Yakuza lui plaisait vraiment ? Apparemment… il sentit une pointe au cœur, mais moins fort que ce qu'il avait d'habitude et reporta son regard sur Yamashita.

-Tu es aussi un Yakuza ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Moi ? demanda Tomohisa.

-Non le gars là bas, ironisa Yuya en faisant un signe de la tête pour montrer derrière Yamashita.

Tomohisa jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, faisant rire Shige et Ryo.

-Bien sur que c'est de toi qu'il parle, baka-Pi-geon ! s'exclama Ryo, plongeant ensuite son nez dans le cou de Shige.

Kato frissonna violemment à ce geste.

-Non, je ne suis pas Yakuza, je suis juste le pote d'un gars stupide qui n'arrive pas à sortir de sa misère, répondit Yamashita, ignorant l'insulte de son ami.

-De sa misère ? demanda Tegoshi.

-Tomo, menaça Ryo.

Menace niée bien entendu :

-Ce gars fait tout pour ne plus être Yakuza, il à été enrôlé à cause de son frère…

-Tomo…

-Donc il cherche désespérément à quitter ce rôle qu'il déteste…

-Je vais te buter.

Simple constatation… qui laissa un blanc… angoissé pour Shige et Tegoshi et amusé pour Yamashita.

-Tu… commença Kato. Tu…

-Je ne me suis toujours pas procuré le décodeur tu sais mon cœur ?

Shige, toujours dans les bras du Yakuza, piqua un fard.

-Laisse tomber…

-Bon ! s'exclama Nishikido, lâchant enfin Shige… qui ressentit une espèce de vide qu'il n'aurait su expliquer. Venez, on va pas rester bloqué dans l'entrée tout de même !

-Euuuh… sans façon ! répliqua Kato qui commençait déjà à faire demi-tour dans le but de s'en aller.

Il se fit rattraper par la taille, Ryo l'attirant à lui. Il jeta un regard à Yamashita qui, connaissant son ami par cœur, empoigna délicatement Tegoshi et l'enjoignit à le suivre, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Chose que fit Tegoshi sans protester, trop pris par le regard profond de son vis-à-vis.

-Yuya ! appela Kato.

Appel qui resta sans réponse. Yamashita et Tegoshi étaient déjà passés dans la pièce d'à côté.

-Tu n'abandonnerais pas ton ami ici ? Si ? taquina Ryo.

-Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Shige.

-Alors viens, on va pas vous manger… quoi que... termina-t-il en le regardant de haut en bas.

Sur ce Ryo rejoignit les deux garçons dans la pièce à côté, laissant un ultimatum de choix à Shige… suivre ou ne pas suivre ? Telle est la question… Voilà qu'il se prenait pour Shakespeare maintenant… Il était mal parti ! C'est avec un soupir résigné qu'il les rejoignit. Une fois dans la pièce il hésita à s'installer, il resta donc dans l'entrée… attendant…

-C'est quoi cette histoire que tu ne veux pas être Yakuza ? demanda Tegoshi à Ryo.

Ryo allait répondre mais fût surpris, ainsi que Yuya et Tomohisa par le couinement et le bon que fit Shige. Quelqu'un lui avait effleuré la taille.

-Tamaki-sempai ! s'exclama-t-il en se retournant vers son agresseur.

-Yop ! Lui répondit Masuda. Et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Masuda !

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Kato.

-J'habite ici, c'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question !

-J'ai été emmené de force avec Tegoshi !

-Tegoshi ? demanda Masuda.

-Présent ! répondit automatiquement Tegoshi en levant un bras.

Tout le monde tourna un regard étonné sur lui tandis qu'il piquait un fard.

-Pardon, marmonna-t-il. Vieux réflexe…

-Pardonné mon chou, tu es adorable ! lui lança Masuda, accentuant son rougissement.

-Pas touche Taka ! Chasse gardée ! grogna Yamashita.

-Haaaan, pas juste, couina ledit Taka.

-Pardon ? s'écria Tegoshi.

-Bon ! s'exclama Yamashita. Tu n'avais pas posé une question ?

-Ah ! Euuuh… j'ai oublié…

-Kawaiiii ! s'exclama Masuda.

-Un truc genre : Yakuza, pourquoi… lança Tomohisa.

-Ah ! Oui ! Alors ? Pourquoi ? demanda Tegoshi.

-Pi… grogna Ryo.

-Kato-kun, va t'asseoir sur ses genoux, qu'il arrête un peu de grogner ! lâcha ledit Pi

-Pardon ? s'outra Shige.

Il n'eût pas le temps de plus protester que Masuda l'empoigna par le bras et le balança littéralement sur les genoux du Yakuza. Yakuza qui en profita, l'enserrant dans ses bras.

-Heeeeeeeeee ! Traitre ! Tempêta Kato en se débâtant pour sortir de l'emprise du Yakusa.

-Bah ça, si tu m'avais présenté quelqu'un, j'aurais peut-être été plus gentil avec toi.

-Alors, voilà, le frère de Ryo a été enrôlé en tant que Yakuza, il était jeune, bête, et vraiment très naïf. Il a signé sans poser plus de question que cela. Ensuite il a assisté à plusieurs démarches, on va dire Yakuzesque, il en a été malade, mais il n'y avait pas moyen de briser le contrat. Ryo c'est proposé pour prendre sa place. Cette proposition était très intéressante et le chef du moment à tout de suite accepté. Ensuite, le chef est mort et Ryo est devenu le nouveau chef. Et ben maintenant il recherche juste une façon de quitter cette organisation !

Le tout avait été déballé d'une traite sous les grognements plus qu'agacé de Nishikido. Shige avait arrêté de bouger dès que Yamashita avait commencé sont explication.

Ryo était devenu Yakuza pour son frère ?

-Ca change tout ! s'exclama Tegoshi, sortant presque les mots de la bouche de Shige, même si il n'aurait rien avoué !

-Et toi dans cette histoire ? demanda Yuya à Tomohisa.

-Moi ? Je suis son meilleur ami depuis le bac à sable, je l'ai donc suivi.

-Pareil pour moi ! s'écria Masuda.

-Je peux me retirer ? demanda Shige toujours sur les genoux de Ryo.

-Non, tu es très bien là ! En plus tu sens bon ! lui répondit Nishikido en plongeant son nez dans son cou.

Kato allait répliquer une remarque cinglante mais son cellulaire sonna. Il le décrocha en vitesse.

-Hallo ?

-Shige ? T'es ou bordel ? Yuya m'a dit qu'il te rejoignait mais j'arrive pas à le joindre ! beugla une voix à son oreille.

-Ton gsm ? demanda Kato à Tegoshi.

-Éteins, plus de batterie, lui répondit Yuya.

-Calme toi Keii-chan ! Le portable de Tego est HS !

Le reste fut incompréhensible, sauf pour Shige puisqu'il avait le téléphone portable en main.

-Mais non, tout va bien !

-…

-Quoi déjà ?

-…

-Et merde ! Merci, à tout à l'heure !

Sur ce il raccrocha et lança à Tegoshi.

-On doit y aller, les cours commencent dans 30 minutes !

-Déjà !

-Ouais ! lui répondit-il en se levant.

-Attendez, je vous y emmène ! proposa Ryo.

-Avec plaisir ! répondit Tegoshi avant que Shige ne puisse refuser.

Ils se dirigèrent tous trois donc vers la sortie, laissant derrière eux Yamashita et Masuda.

-Venez, leur dit Ryo en se dirigeant vers ce qui semblait être le garage.

Ils suivirent Ryo et montèrent à sa suite dans un BMW noire, tous deux à l'arrière. Ryo démarra ensuite les amenant vers leur université.

-Comment tu sais où ça se trouve ? demanda Tegoshi quand il se gara juste devant.

-Et bien… commença Ryo avec un rire nerveux.

-Tu m'as espionné ! s'outra Shige.

-Euuuh… oui ?

-Pervers ! s'écria Shige.

-Si j'étais pervers mon cœur je ferais ça !

Sur ce il se pencha le plus qu'il pût vers l'arrière, attrapa Shige par la nuque et l'attira à lui afin de l'embrasser. Shige n'eût pas le temps d'esquiver la manœuvre et se retrouva donc collé aux lèvres de leur conducteur, gémissant sans le vouloir dans le baiser plus que passionné que lui offrait ce dernier. Au bout de presque deux minutes en apnée, Ryo lâcha Shige.

Ce dernier avait les lèvres rouge et gonflées du baiser échangé ainsi que les joues cramoisies.

-Tu… commença-t-il abasourdi.

-Pas le temps ! le pressa Tegoshi. Dépêche !

-On se voit ce soir de toute manière, susurra Nishikido.

Tegoshi empoigna son ami par le bras et le força à descendre de la voiture. Voiture qui s'en alla aussitôt.

-He ! Mais c'est ton bâtiment ! Et merde, je vais devoir courir ! Allez à tantôt ! lança Tegoshi en courant vers l'avant du campus laissant Shige seul.

Il se ressaisit aussitôt, ce n'était absolument pas le moment de rester bloqué là-dessus, il aurait tout le temps d'y réfléchir après. Ce n'était absolument pas une bonne idée d'arriver en retard. Il s'élança donc vers sa salle de cours.

L'après midi se passa rapidement, trop, au goût de Shige, la soirée se rapprochait inexorablement et donc le moment qu'il passerait avec le Yakuza aussi !

Tiens, au fait, il ne devait pas ne pas pouvoir le voir ? Soit il verrait bien !

Il rentra chez lui le plus lentement possible… avant de se dépêcher, il n'allait quand même pas faire attendre son patron du combini pour une histoire de cœur !

De cœur ! Le voilà dans de beaux draps s'il commençait à penser comme ça… Mais il n'avait pas le choix… Il était tombé amoureux du Yakuza, et ça dès que leur regard c'étaient croisés quand il l'avait renversé.

Lui qui ne croyait pas au coup de foudre avait fait passé ça pour un coup de colère envers l'attitude du Yakuza, mais maintenant que tout ça s'était passé il ne pouvait plus rien nier…

Bon sang ! Comment allait-il faire ? Le Yakuza ne cherchait sûrement qu'à le mettre dans son lit… Il soupira de dépit, peut-être qu'il devrait céder ? Comme ça Ryo le laisserait en paix…

C'est donc sur cette décision qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était devant son premier lieu de travail. Tout à ses pensées il ne s'était pas rendu compte d'être rentré et préparé pour le travail.

Il sourit, amusé par sa propre attitude. Le début de la soirée se passa relativement bien, la même routine que d'habitude. Quand vint la fin de son service il soupira de dépit… il allait devoir affronter Ryo…

Il se rendit, le pas lourd, vers le club d'hôte. Une fois sur place il se fit aborder par Masuda.

-Hey ! Mais c'est quoi cette tête de déterré ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Rien rien !

-Pas de ça avec moi Kato-chan ! le gronda gentiment son sempai.

-Je crois… commença Shige. Que je suis amou…

Il se fit interrompre par son patron.

-Kenmei ! Ce soir vous sortez !

-Pardon ?

-Oui, vous passerez la soirée dehors avec Nishikido-sama, mettez ça ! ordonna-t-il en lui tendant un costume noir.

Shige prit mécaniquement le costume en main, le regardant avec des yeux ronds.

-Et bien Tamaki ! s'exclama le patron. Qu'est ce que vous faites encore là ? Au boulot !

-Oui chef !

Sur ce, Masuda lança un regard désolé à Shige et sortit de la pièce, laissant le patron, Shige et l'autre hôte qui s'était fait discret pour l'instant seul.

-Aller Kenmei ! Dépêchez vous ! Munashii aussi ! Les clients vous attendent !

Il quitta à son tour la pièce, laissant les deux garçons seuls.

-Alors c'est ce soir… lança sarcastiquement Ueda.

-Ce soir… quoi ? hésita Shige.

-Que Nishikido-sama tire son coup avant de te jeter ! Quoi d'autre ? ricana-t-il.

Il sortit du vestiaire sous le regard blessé de Shige… Alors c'était vrai ? Il n'était qu'un coup quelconque ? Il soupira, contrit. Il ferait ce qu'il doit faire, ensuite… et bien ensuite le Yakuza sortirait de sa vie !

Il lança un regard noir au costume qu'il tenait toujours… hors de question de jouer le pingouin ! Il jeta le costume dans la malle à linge, préférant rester en jeans et T-shirt, avant de se diriger vers l'avant du club. Il rejoignit Ryo et son patron, patron qui devint presque bleu en le voyant arriver.

-Mais… Mais… Mais… Enfin… bafouilla-t-il. Le… le costume ?

-Je ne l'ai pas mis, répliqua Shige.

-Mais…

-Tu es parfait comme ça, assura Ryo.

-Merci, lui dit Shige en rougissant.

-On y va ?

-Où ?

-Viens suis moi, lui répondit Ryo avec un sourire charmeur.

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la voiture du Yakuza, laissant le patron abasourdi de la scène qu'il venait de voir.

Shige monta à la suite de Ryo, comme c'était sûrement la dernière soirée qu'il passera avec le Yakuza autant en profiter !

Ryo l'amena d'abord dans un restaurant… plutôt chic.

-J'aurais peut-être du mettre le costume en fin de compte commenta Kato.

-Mais non, tu es parfait en jeans et en T-shirt !

Shigeaki rougit et suivit Ryo à l'intérieure. Un serveur les accueillit, salua Ryo avec beaucoup d'insistance, lança un regard dédaigneux à Shige et les fit s'installer à une table à l'abri des regards.

-Je ne me sens absolument pas à ma place, lança doucement Shige.

-Ne fais pas attention au regard des autres ! lui intima Ryo en prenant sa main.

-Mais… Je…

-Pas de mais ! Détends-toi.

-D'accord... soupira-t-il. Mais au fait ! Comment ca se fait que... hésita-t-il.

-Que je te vois alors que hier je t'ai dit que se ne serait pas possible ?

-Oui...

-T'occupe !

-Mais...

-Non, profite de la soirée ! ordonna Ryo.

-D'accord, accepta Shige dans un soupire contrit.

Ensuite, un sommelier arriva et proposa du vin. Shige laissa Ryo choisir, il ne s'y connaissait absolument pas… Enfin, la seule fois ou il avait bu du vin il s'était retrouvé le lendemain, sans aucun souvenir de la veille, dans la piscine vide de Koyama. Il allait dire à Ryo qu'il ne tenait absolument pas le vin avant de se raviser… Le vin allait peut-être l'aider ?

Le sommelier apporta le vin choisi par Ryo et le servit à ses deux clients. Une fois partit en disant que quelqu'un allait arriver prendre leur commande, Shige avala son verre de vin cul sec.

-Et bien, ricana Ryo. Quelle descente !

Shige allait lui répliquer : Quelle descente ? Encore deux verres je serai déjà loin !

Mais il se ravisa à nouveau et se contenta de sourire. Ryo lui resservit un verre.

-Que veux-tu manger ? demanda Nishikido.

-Aucune idée, répliqua Shige qui voyait déjà trouble. Commande pour moi, je te fais confiance.

Ryo lui lança un sourire tendre qui le fit rougir. Un serveur arriva, Ryo commanda, il n'avait pas très bien compris ce que c'était… Un plat français ? Il continuait de siroter son verre, verre qu'il remplissait dès qu'il le trouvait un peu trop vite.

Ils mangèrent tout en discutant, Shige avait encore les idées assez claires pour suivre une conversation convenable. Et il fût désespéré en constatant que Ryo était vraiment tout ce qu'il voulait.

Au fur et à mesure de la soirée Ryo se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait, il avait beau voir Shige boire à son verre, la quantité ne bougeait pas, de plus Kato devenait de plus en plus… joyeux ?

Ils mangèrent leur dessert à leur aise avant que Ryo ne propose de boire un dernier verre chez lui.

"Ca y est…" pensa Shige contrit. Il accepta cependant avec joie. Une fois dehors, mordant du froid assomma Kato qui était déjà vraiment bien entamé. Il bascula, tombant presque à terre. Il avait vraiment trop bu… Il tomba dans un abysse profond.

Ryo en voyant son hôte personnel tomber, le rattrapa en vitesse.

-Tu ne tiens absolument pas l'alcool en fait ! s'exclama-t-il en remarquant que Shige dormait profondément.

Il le porta jusqu'à sa voiture, les conduisant chez lui.

Le lendemain, Shige se réveilla avec la plus grosse migraine qu'il n'avait jamais eue ! Il gémit tout en se massant les tempes. Il roula sur lui-même avant de se relever en position assise dans le lit. Ou était-il ? Il se rappelait juste avoir diné avec le Yakuza et avoir bu un petit peu… non… beaucoup… Bon sang ! Il s'était soulé au vin !

Il regarda autour de lui, rien à faire, il ne savait absolument pas où il était, et en plus il avait l'impression d'avoir une foreuse à la place de sa tête. Il grogna et baissa les yeux sur lui… Avant de soulever la couette d'un geste vif… ouf, il avait encore son boxer.

Un grognement se fit entendre à ses côtés et il remarqua une forme allongée à côté de lui, il souleva la couverture avant de la rabaisser immédiatement en rencontrant le regard profond de Ryo.

Nishikido se releva, faisant face à Kato et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

-Bonjours mon cœur, lui dit-il, la voix encore enrouée de sommeil.

-Je… Je…Je…

-Toujours pas de décodeur tu sais mon chou ? le taquina Ryo en le prenant par les épaules et le plaquant contre les oreillers, s'installant au dessus de lui.

-Qu'est ce que… je fais ici ? tenta Kato.

-M'enfin mon cœur, tu ne te rappelles pas ? Pourtant j'ai passé la meilleure soirée de ma vie ! lui répondit Ryo en plongeant dans son cou, déposant de délicats baisers qui firent frissonner son vis-à-vis.

-Que… Quoi ?

-Oh oui, ce n'était que de l'amour toute la nuit et qu'est ce que c'était bon… susurra Ryo, descendant vers le torse du garçon en face de lui.

-Quoi ? demanda toujours Shige avant de se souvenir que ce n'était pas possible, aucune douleur ne l'envahissait et de plus il avait gardé son boxer.

Il allait le faire remarqué mais un gémissement sortit de sa gorge plutôt que ce qu'il voulait dire : Ryo venait de capturer un de ses tétons entre ses dent et s'amusait à le mordiller et le sucer.

-Oh oui, gémis pour moi… grogna Ryo, glissant de plus en plus bas.

-Attend ! l'arrêta Shige, essayant de le bloquer par les épaules.

-Mmh ? demanda Ryo en plongeant sa langue dans le nombril de son futur amant.

-Stoooooooooop, gémit-il.

-Tu sais, tu ne me donne vraiment pas envie de me stopper.

-S'il te plait, Ryoooo.

Ledit Ryo se releva, positionnant son visage en face de son vis-à-vis.

-Tu mens, lança Shige.

Même complètement pris dans le tourbillon de désir que provoquait Ryo il arrivait à réfléchir.

-Je mens ? demanda Ryo avec un sourire taquin.

-On a pas couché ensemble.

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on avait couché ensemble…

-Mais tu as dit… commença Shige complètement perdu.

-J'ai dit qu'on avait passé une nuit d'amour, pas qu'on avait fait l'amour.

-Mais… Je… tu… Quoi ?

Kato était vraiment très troublé, il ne comprenait rien. Ryo souffla et se coucha à côté de Shige, appuyant sa tête sur sa main.

-Tu as beaucoup trop bu hier, et je n'ai rien remarqué…

-C'était un peu le but, marmonna Shige.

-Tais-toi et écoute-moi !

-Okey…

-Tu es tombé littéralement dans mes bras, je t'ai donc ramené ici. Je t'ai déposé dans mon lit et dessapé, au départ je comptais dormir dans la chambre d'ami mais tu m'as appelé.

-Quoi ?

Flash Back

Ryo déposa sans délicatesse aucune le paquet qu'il tenait comme une princesse, quelle idée de se bourrer la gueule, vraiment, et lui qui allait l'annoncer qu'il avait enfin réussi à se libérer de ses obligations de Yakuza…

Nishikido soupira et observa le garçon étendu… un appel au viol ! Il resoupira et commença à déshabiller Shige, dormir en jeans n'était pas vraiment très confortable.

Il déposa ses habits sur la table de nuit. Bon sang que ce gamin était désirable, Ryo secoua sa tête, ce n'était absolument pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensées, il comptait quitter la pièce quand il entendit la voix du garçon allongé l'appeler.

Ni une, ni deux, il s'approcha du garçon, garçon qui l'agrippa par la nuque et le fit basculer sur lui.

-Ryoooo, réitéra Shige.

-Je suis là, murmura ledit Ryo, pas très sûr de ce qu'il devait faire.

-Je veux pas que tu partes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je reste.

-Je veux pas que tu m'abandonnes.

-Pourquoi je t'abandonnerais ? s'étonna le futur ex-Yakuza.

-Parce que tu m'aimes pas…

-Pardon ?

-Alors que moi je suis fou de toi…

Ryo était abasourdit, Shige avait la voix ensommeiller et il se demandait si il pensait vraiment se qu'il disait.

-Ueda à dit que tu allais tirer ton coup et puis partir, je me suis préparé… la voix de Shige ressemblait de plus en plus à un sanglot.

- Préparé à quoi ? demanda avec hésitation Ryo.

-A coucher avec toi puis t'oublier, j'ai même bu pour ca… beauuuuucoup…

-Trop même, sourit Ryo.

-Je veux pas que tu t'en ailles !

Cette fois c'était vraiment un sanglot. Ryo posa alors ses lèvres sur celles entrouverte de Shigeaki.

-Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, car moi aussi je t'aime.

-De vrai de vrai ? demanda Shige.

-Vrai de vrai ! assura Ryo.

-Tu dors avec moi ?

-Tu me laisses me changer ?

-Mmmh…

Ryo se décolla de son amour, se déshabilla en vitesse et rejoignit son homme sous la couette, il le prit dans ses bras, sous le soupire satisfait de Shige, ils s'endormirent tout les deux.

Fin du Flash Back.

-Tu… m'aimes ? hésita Shige.

-Oui !

-De vrai de vrai ?

-Vrai de vrai !

Shige se jeta littéralement sur lui, capturant ses lèvre, Ryo fût plus que ravi de cette fougue et répondit au baiser, l'approfondissant même.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nombreuses minutes avant que Ryo ne perde patience et ne retourne Shige sur le dos, le surplombant.

Il recommença à dévorer son torse, descendant de plus en plus bas sous les gémissements de plus en plus fort de Kato. Arrivé à la limite du boxer, il le retira sans plus de cérémonie.

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaan Ryooooooooo! hurla presque Shige quand il le prit en bouche.

Ryo souris, fier de son effet et commença un mouvement de va et viens sur la verge durcie de son amour, alternant succion et mordillement.

Shige perdait de plus en plus la tête, bon sang que c'était bon !

Continuant ses mouvements de pompes, Ryo apporta trois doigts aux lèvres de Shige, ce dernier comprit directement ce qu'il devait faire, car même si c'était sa première fois, il savait comment une relation sexuelle entre deux hommes se déroulait, il humidifia donc les doigts au même rythme que Ryo le suçais.

Une fois que Ryo pensa que les doigts furent assez lubrifiés, il les retira de la bouche de son amant et les dirigea vers son intimité.

Tout en continuant sa fellation il pénétra Shige d'un doigt.

Pour Kato, la sensation n'était pas terrible mais supportable, il ne broncha pas sous le mouvement d'aller-retour que faisait le doigt dans son antre, par contre quand Ryo ajouta un deuxième il se sentit légèrement plus inconfortable, pas encore douloureux mais gênant.

Il oublia vite cet inconfort quand Ryo accéléra la cadence sur son sexe. Il ne pût retenir un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres.

Ryo continua ses va et viens, cherchant quelque chose à l'intérieur de son amour qui le ferait décollé.

Shige se cambra d'un coup, jouissant dans la bouche de Ryo. Celle là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir ! Ryo avait touché un point en lui qui lui avait fait voir des étoiles.

Ryo avala toute la liqueur de Shige, retapant vers la masse de nerf qui avait fait se libérer son amant, et ne fut pas déçu en voyant l'expression de pure extase qui s'affichait sur son visage.

-Ryooooooo, gémissait Shige, pluuus !

Il voulait plus que les doigts de son amant, il voulait le sentir en entier !

-Patience mon amour, je ne veux pas te blesser.

Sur ce, il rentra un troisième doigt, faisant légèrement crisper Shige d'inconfort.

-Tu sais, taquina Ryo. Je suis légèrement plus gros que trois doigts.

-Ventaaaaaaaaaaaard !

Sa voix partit dans les aigus et pour cause : Ryo martyrisait sa prostate, cognant dessus à chaque entré en lui. Il commença ensuite un mouvement de ciseaux, écartant les chairs de son bien aimé afin de lui faire le moins mal possible.

Au bout de quelques minutes de pure torture pour Shige, il gémit :

-Ryooooooo, vieeeeeens, maintenant !

Ryo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il retira ses doigts, s'attirant un gémissement de mécontentement de la part de son amant, avant de rentrer d'une allée sec en son amour.

Il étouffa le gémissement de douleur de Shige en l'embrassant.

Bon sang qu'il était bien ! Shige était merveilleusement étroit, il dût se retenir de tout de suite commencer des allées-venues !

-Légèrement… commença en haletant de douleur Shige. Plus gros ? Ne ?

-Beaucoup ? sourit Ryo.

Shige l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser, faisant faire un mouvement involontaire à Ryo. Ils gémirent de concert, la verge de son amant avait frotté d'une manière exquise sa prostate.

Le mélange plaisir douleur était étrange mais bizarrement délicieux.

-Encoooore, gémit Kato.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres ! approuva Nishikido en entament un mouvement de va et viens.

Ils étaient tout deux au paradis ! La douleur avait totalement laissée place au plaisir ! Shige était délicieusement serré autour de lui tandis que Ryo complétait totalement son amant.

Chaque coup était directement poussé sur la prostate, ils ne mirent pas très longtemps avant de jouir de concert.

Ryo se retira délicatement de son amant en l'embrassant. Il était à lui maintenant !

-Je t'aime, chuchota Ryo à l'oreille de son homme.

-Moi aussi, lui répondit sur le même ton Shige.

Il allait se réembrasser quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grands sur un Yamashita tout sourire :

-Ryo-chan ! T'es plus Yakuza ! s'enthousiasma-t-il avant de se figer.

Oh oh… il était mort…

-Ca aurait pu attendre c'est ça ?

-Apparemment.

-Bon ben, à la revoyure !

Yamashita s'en alla sans demander son reste. Shige rattrapa vite fait son amant par la nuque, l'empêchant de poursuivre son meilleur ami et l'embrassa.

-Alors, dit Kato à bout de souffle. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

-Oh tu sais, commença Ryo avec un sourire mesquin, je comptais te dire hier que je ne serais bientôt plus un Yakuza mais tu as préféré te beurrer, ricana-t-il.

-Mais… Je… Grrrrr !

-Oui, il serait vraiment temps que j'investisse dans un décodeur, se moqua Ryo.

-Espèce de…

-Mais moi aussi je t'aime !

Sur ce il le ré-embrassa.

* * *

><p>Voilaaaaa, C'est le OS concours que j'ai fait pour yellowgold. skyrock =D<p>

C'était sympathique comme tout et j'ai adoré l'écrire *-*

D'abord c'est un thème que j'aime beaucoup (j'ai un OS en court avec ce thème la xD) : Les host club *-*

Ensuite, c'était libre, on pouvait faire ce qu'on voulait tant qu'on respectait les couple imposé:

Tegoshi Yuya / Kato Shigeaki

Nishikido Ryo / Kato Shigeaki

Sakurai Sho / Ninomiya Kazunari

Yabu Kota / Takaki Yuya

Koyama Keiichiro / Kamenashi Kazuya

Tomohisa Yamashita / Ryo Nishikido

Vous l'aurez remarqué, j'ai choisis le NishiKato *-*

xD

Bon petit lexique des noms + explication de mon délire xD :

*kenmei = intelligent (Pour Shige... ben il est intelligent Shige, non? oui je sais je vais chercher loin xD)

*muda= inutile (c'est quand Tesshi hésite pour le non de Tat-chan, entre muda (inutile) et munashii (vide) car il faut l'avouer... Tat-chan c'est un méchant ici -.-'' et tesshi il voit pas la différence xD)

*munashii= vide (Pour Tat-chan xD)

* oroka= stupide (j'ai pas d'excuse xD entre ahou, gujun, baka ou oroka (tout veux dire a peu de chose près la même chose: pas intelligent xD) j'ai choisit Oroka xD ca sonnait mieux xD)

Donc voila... Mon délire des noms qui sert à rien xD

Mais j'avais pas d'idée xD

Voilaaaaa 3

Vous en avez pensez quoi?


End file.
